1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting assemblies, and particularly, to a mounting assembly for a heat dissipating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices generate heat when in use. Electronic components of the electronic devices may be damaged if overheated. A fan and a heatsink are often provided in electronic devices to remove heat away from the electronic components. Generally, the heatsink includes a base adhered to one of the components, and a plurality of fins perpendicularly mounted on the base. In different chassis, the heatsink needs to be secured to components in different ways or orientations, which can be inconvenient.